Children
by Suspect
Summary: Okay, how and when did Harry acquire two children??? And what's he going to do with them... *WIP*
1. Acquiring

Harry jumped away from the sudden sound of crying. Then he frowned and listened harder. It was more of a hick-up cry, like that a child would make. He moved to the alley were he could hear the sound from. Moving through the dark he stopped right above the sniffling.  
  
A baby A young child lay in the mud dressed in several layers of clothing. A note lay on the ground beside it. Harry picked the child and the note up. He warmed the child against his chest and when it fell asleep he opened the note.  
  
'Dear Wizard, This is my child. Her name is Athena. She is two months old and I fear for her life. Voldemort is after us and I can not protect her. The spell on her and the note will hide her from muggles, but not wizards or witches. Please take good care of her and treat her as your own. Her Loving Father'  
  
"Athena. Athena," Harry tried the name out a few times, "I'm going to keep you Athena. I'm going to take good care of you," Quickly he wrapped Athena up in his invisibility clock, which he always carried, and walked back to the story he was to met his uncle and aunt at.  
  
It was a baby store. Aunt Petunia had gotten pregnant over the winter and when Harry came home he found himself straddled with a month old cousin who wasn't wanted. The Dursley's already had Dudley, they didn't want another.  
  
They hadn't even named her. Harry had. He had named her after his mother - Lilith. He doubted that they'd notice a little more of everything so he picked out more then normal and Vernon met hi at the counter. Vernon didn't even blink at the price and tossed the money at the cashier and stalked out, Harry, Athena and the supplies following.  
  
Harry rushed up to his room where Lilith had been placed with the baby supplies and closed and locked the door. He unwrapped Athena and set her down in the cradle with Lilith, "Lil's, meet your new sister, Athena Potter. Athena, Lilith Potter."  
  
The Dursley's had also registered Lilith as a Potter when she was born. Only Potter. Harry had had to send in her first name.  
  
Harry watched over the two babies for a bit, noticing the similarities too him. Lilith had dark red, almost brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled when she was happy. Athena had hair so black it shined blue-green and her dark jade eyes turned emerald green when she laughed.  
  
"Huh! They could almost be mistaken for mine!" Harry laughed softly. He moved then, putting everything he needed for them into the wardrobe he had managed to acquire.  
  
Harry then stood over the tow children, his daughters, watching with a practiced eye. Soon both girls were asleep so he brought out some parchment and stared a letter to Ron and Hermione, making no mention of the two new Potters.  
  
Three days later at midnight he was cradling a crying Lilith when there was a tapping at his window. He quickly crossed the bare room and allowed several owls inside. Taking the presents he shooed the creatures out, but for Hedwig, who decided that she would cuddle with Athena. Lilith stopped crying when Harry set her by Hedwig. The owl had become the two's favorite toy.  
  
Harry sighed deeply and turned to his bed, which was covered in brightly wrapped boxes. His eyes brightened and he cast a nervous glance at the cradle then picked up the first present.  
  
It was from Hermione. It was, as usual, a book: 'Everything you need to know about Animagi' by Padfoot Black. Harry grinned and put the book on his bedside table. From Ron he got a note: 'Dear Harry, I joined up with Bill + Charlie + Percy + Fred + George to get you a Wizarding style gift. It's great and you'll love it! There's a smaller package that has an enlargement potion in it. It will need to be poured over your gift. Have fun over the rest of the holiday! Love Ron and the Weasley's'  
  
"Hmm." Harry turned to the box and opened it. It was a trunk. Quickly he sat the trunk on the ground where he wanted it and poured the potion over it. When it was finished growing Harry was just slightly amazed when he opened it. Inside were five compartments. Each compartment opened to a different password. In the first compartment was the Marauder's Map. In the second were twin necklaces that lengthened or shortened for the size of the person wearing it. One had snake pendent and the other was a phoenix pendent. Harry grinned and set them aside for the girls. Inside the third compartment was birthday food (cake, chicken, pop, etc.), in the forth was clothing. In the last compartment - Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry pulled out the food, clothing and map, placing the map in with the WWW. Picking at the food Harry turned on to the other gifts. From Hagrid he received three gold and silver rings. Engraved on one was Harold James Potter. The other two were blank. On Hagrid's letter, it described how to engrave the others.  
  
From Sirius and Remus he got a charmed blanket for the nights when it was cold and for the Dursley's because he never got a warm evening. He also got a heart shaped locket with small moving portraits of his mother and father.  
  
Most of his presents were put into the trunk, excluding the pendants, rings and blanket. Softly he lifted one of the rings, "Engravius: Lilith Hermione Potter," Slowly the words formed. He picked the other ring up, "Engravius: Athena Jade Potter," That to became engraved upon the ring. He picked up the phoenix pendent and Lilith ring.  
  
"Lilith, these are for you," he put them on the child and watched her play happily with them. He gave the other pendent, the silver serpent, to Athena, also welcoming her into the Potter family.  
  
Unknown to him, what he had done was considered legally adopting the children and under his file, under family, formed the words:  
  
Two daughters: Lilith Hermione Potter, June 2, 1996 Athena Jade Potter May 28, 1996 


	2. Vanishing Act

Suspect: Hi. *blinks at everyone* I forgot a few things last time. Like a disclaimer and warnings and stuff. Here, I've got it now!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! I do own Lilith and Athena though. want to use them, or mention them, please, go right ahead!  
  
Warning: PG just for a little language and violence. Not much, considering that two of the main characters are babies! There is some Angst in here as well, for all those interested. Lots of suspense!  
  
Pairings: Um, I don't know if I'm going to make it a Harry/Sev, Harry/Dray or just plain Harry and nobody. Maybe a Harry/Ginny. Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus on the side!  
  
**computer style voice**I despise Hermione with the boy-who-lived or his counterpart, Harry Potter.  
  
Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers, Richen, Aqualarie, Dragon-Soul, Momo, Krissy-P and JosePotter. Warning, this is a work in progress... most it is written in longhand, but I've got a plot line until the end, sans whom Harry gets together with**whispers**.  
  
Richen: He would wouldn't he. He'd just love to have a family.  
  
Aqualarie: Here you go!  
  
Dragon-Soul: Thank you! Thank you! Updating, just for my reviewers!  
  
Momo: Lilith is Harry's cousin. Athena is just an orphan.  
  
Krissy-P: **singsong** Harry has a family! Yah, cool isn't it. Thanks!  
  
JosePotter: **misty voice** You will see soon. Soon I say. If you think that school bad, how 'bout Rita Skeeter? **wiggles eyebrows**  
  
Now, the tintinnabulations have been heard and the story goes on!!!!! (If you do not know this word, highlight it and press D on your keyboard)  
  
*******##*******##*******##*******##*******##*******  
  
Hedwig swooped into Harry's room baring a letter, written in green.  
  
"Hey Hedwig, what's this?" he pulled the letter free from the owl and opened it.  
  
'Dear Mr. Potter, Our spy, whom you know, was informed that Voldemort had found a way to past the wards on your house and that they will be attacking sometime in the next week. We do not have the exactly time, therefore, Professor MacGonagall will be picking you up today at 3:00 pm. Please make sure that you are ready to leave and have your bags packed. Thank you and good luck, Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he hurriedly packed everything into his trunk. He had found that the inside of the trunk could fit a house if he wanted. Soon everything was ready. He wrapped Athena in the invisibility clock and with a potion shrunk the trunk. He put the marble sized box into his pocket and picked up Lilith.  
  
He was ready.  
  
And then there was a big boom of a door bursting open and screaming from Aunt Petunia, yelling and shouting from Uncle Vernon, a curse. then a silence that signalled that dust was settling.  
  
Harry heard the soft footsteps fall on the stairs. Oh shit! It had to be a Death Eater, it had to! Who else would kill muggles and laugh, using Avada Kedravera?  
  
Quickly Harry pulled his wand out of his sleeve and readied it at the door. No one was going to take him by surprise.  
  
One door was opened and then closed. That was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room. Then another, Dudley's. One more, the bathroom door.  
  
A shadow could be seen under the crack of the door into his room. Lilith whimpered. Harry tucked her under the invisibility clock with Athena. Both girls were to much for Harry and he had to retrain the wand at the foot of the doorway. Voldemort didn't need to know about his children.  
  
Slowly the knob of the pale beige door turned and even slower, it opened.  
  
"Ah, my dear Mr. Potter." Silver eye's flashed at the boy standing in the centre of the room.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry hissed at the blond man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Indeed," Lucius Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, "Indeed it is. We have meet before, have we not?"  
  
Harry clutched at the two girls in his arms, his wand not wavering, "Yes. When you were bowing to your master and kissing the hem of his dirty robes." He sneered at the Death Eater, hiding his fear behind a mask of confidence.  
  
"Ah, well, always a pleasure," Malfoy hiding his disgust behind a mask of indifference, "I am the privileged Death Eater who has won the pleasure of escorting you to my Lord and King. Are you going to fight, or came calmly? You seem to be all packed and ready for us!" Malfoy threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Where are my Aunt and Uncle? Where is Dudley?" Harry glared at the man in hatred. He knew that was a stupid question to ask, but he had, no, he needed to know. He forgot about the wand that he held. It would do no good anyway. He wasn't allowed magic over the holidays. Fudge wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Dead," Lucius spoke in an indifferent voice, as though it were a simple fact, and not that he had just murdered them with an unforgivable curse, "Come on now Potter, I haven't got all day," impatiently he raised his wand and smirked, "IMPERIO!"  
  
Come with me.  
  
no.  
  
Come with me Potter.  
  
No.  
  
"Come with me NOW Potter!"  
  
"NO! I will NOT!" Harry screamed at the man. Lucius jerked back in surprise. The boy had fought the Imperious that was that strong. That wasn't possible, "Leave Malfoy."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood his ground as the cold voice rolled over him. It was as, if not more, frightening then being in Voldemort's presents when he was mad, "To bad Potter. He said that I could play if you refused. I'll take that as a formal refusal," his face contorted into a fearsome cross between a snarl, smirk and sneer.  
  
"Do your bloody worst." Harry spat at Malfoy's feet. The clock man stared at the spit by is shoe then looked into Harry's eye.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Harry clenched his jaw against the scream clawing it's way up his throat then bit his lip hard, blood crying down his chin after a few seconds.  
  
"Finite Incantium. Are you ready to come now boy? Or do I have to use a bit more force?" Lucius' wand was trained at the boy's chest.  
  
Harry looked up into the Death Eater's face, "That hurt. It really did," and then he straightened to his full five foot three and vanished in a flash of silver light.  
  
*******##*******##*******##*******##*******##*******  
  
Suspect: By the way, is that how you spell 'Incantium'? I haven't got the books with me, and I don't really feel like finding it.  
  
Thank you again reviewers!!!!! **smilie** 


	3. And the Truth?

Suspect: Hi. Was bored. Needed something to do. New Chappie so quickly! YEA!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! I do own Lilith and Athena though. Want to use them, or mention them, please, go right ahead!  
  
Warning: PG just for a little language and violence. Not much, considering that two of the main characters are babies! There is some Angst in here as well, for all those interested. Lots of suspense!  
  
Pairings: Harry and someone. I figured it out last night. **wiggles eyebrows** I hope you who are reading like a like slash to spice your life!  
  
Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus on the side!  
  
Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers. Warning, this is a work in progress... most it is written in longhand, but I've got a plot line until the end.  
  
The Goddess Artemis: I just noticed that I had that on, thank you for telling me. Yes. Typos.. I hate the damn things. No beta reader though. I don't feel like sending it to someone to read and then send me back a beta read chappie. **holds breath until she turns purple then starts to cry** I'M DISLEXIC! Don't make me feel bad about the two and too's! Please!!!! **smiles** Oh, and the Apperation. I can't tell you. You'll find out!  
  
HP-Lover420: Why thank you! I am keeping up aren't I?  
  
Couch-potato: That's alright. He just might be.And some things aren't meant to be humorous.  
  
Cartooned: Thank you. Here you go!  
  
Nabiki: Yes, Hermione and Ron and Snape.. Just think of all the fun that would result in. And my name is Suspect, not Respect. **grins** But I like your tone of voice!  
  
JosePotter: Thank you, thank you. I know that it was a bit of a cliffie, and I personally hate cliffies, but, sometimes you've got to deal with it. Just think. You didn't have to wait to long for it!  
  
theKing001: Okay, I know that you don't like slash my dear. boy or girl? I'm assuming boy. Anyway, sometimes I get it in mind that everyone likes it so I just go with my little voices. Sorry if I offend you. **sobs on your shoulder** I'm sorry! **perks up** Thank you for the praise by the way.  
  
Oh yes. I noticed that tintinnabulations is not in the FF.net dictionary. It means 'the ringing of bells'!  
  
*******##*******##*******##*******##*******##*******  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Hagrid's little hut not twenty yards off.  
  
But that was impossible. He didn't know HOW to apperate, never mind make it passed the Hogwarts anti-apperation wards, must just be one of those 'Boy- Who-Lived' things. Quickly he put that out of his mind and strode across the grounds to the castle.  
  
"Harry!?" Minerva MacGonagall exclaimed as he stalked through the halls on his way to the Gryffindor common room. She had been on her way to go pick him up at that moment.  
  
"Indeed. What's the password for the Common Room?" he asked, not politely. He was a little distracted. To many things going on in his mind at once.  
  
Minerva stammered the answer in her shock and Harry continued on. Once he rounded the corner, she pulled herself together and started at a fast pace for the Headmasters office.  
  
"Godric!" Harry watched the portrait of the fat lady swing open. Quickly he dashed up the stairs to the top of them. He pulled out his wand and whispered the password, tapping the wall and dashing up the new set of stairs.  
  
Soothing the frightened children he set everything out of his trunk for them, putting his daughters in the cradle. He covered them with the charmed blanket and said the activation word for it to send them to sleep.  
  
They closed their eye's and Harry skipped down the stairs once again, hurrying to get to his dorm before the teachers found him. He was setting up his stuff when Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Snape and Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"What are you doing Potter?" Snape growled at him in a low voice meant for intimidating students.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged, handing his last shirt up, "I'm unpacking."  
  
MacGonagall blinked, "How did you get here Mr. Potter?" she asked in quiet and soft voice.  
  
"I apperated, I think, into the Forbidden Forest, about twenty yards off Hagrid's hut. From there I walked."  
  
"Why did you need to," Snape choked on the word, "apperate?"  
  
"Well, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, came to my house about half and hour go and killed everyone but me. He had planned on taking me to Voldemort I believe." Harry shrugged, "Normal for Voldemort to want to kill me himself. Anyway, his cast a couple curses at me and then I closed my eyes, wished for protection and poof! Apperation! Or something like it," he shrugged again. Snape MacGonagall and Pomfrey gaped at the nonchalant way Harry spoke about the death of his family. "Oh. Sorry about ruining your vacation sir, but I had no way to control the. teleportation so here I am." Harry chose a word that fit for his jump through several miles in less then a second.  
  
"Well Harry, I cant' say that it's good to see you for the circumstances in which you've arrived, but you're welcome stay. Minerva was just going to get you anyway," Albus breathed deeply. He sounded suspiciously tired.  
  
"I think, Headmaster, that you need a couple of hours of undisturbed rest, no offence," Harry looked at the older man closely.  
  
Pomfrey turned from Harry to Dumbledore. She then too noticed his fatigue, "Good Merlin Albus! You're almost falling over! Come on now, I'll get you a sleeping potion and Severus can update you later on the events of the rest of the day. Come on now dearie," she took one of Dumbldore's hands and lead him from the room, chattering about how she should have noticed something like that.  
  
MacGonagall and Snape turned back to the five foot three boy wizard, "We'll need you to something while you're here Mr. Potter. Is your homework finished?" MacGonagall asked kindly. Snape just glared.  
  
"Not yet Professor MacGonagall, I still have to do my History of Magic essay and Charms work," Harry's green eyes shadowed once then brightened again, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't allow my 'abnormality' out of my cupboard. I had to sneak it up and down the stairs in the middle of the night between. Between my chores," Snape listened carefully to the boy and his eyes flared at the pause and correction then he narrowed them and scanned the child up and down several times.  
  
"Chores, Potter?" he questioned carefully.  
  
Harry nodded absently, making an affirmatory noise in the back of his throat, "Yes. And Professor MacGonagall, I'm sure that once I'm done my homework I can keep busy. I can help Hagrid or go down to the kitchens." MacGonagall nodded her acceptance and then left, Snape and Harry staring at each other.  
  
"Was it chores Potter, or beatings?" Snape held Harry's eyes and his took a step forward.  
  
The small teen blinked then went pale under his light tan, "Chores sir. They didn't beat me." Harry swallowed loudly and closed his eye for a second to calm himself. Snape watched in a type of wonder at the child's ability to hide his emotions so fast.  
  
But not fast enough.  
  
"Potter. Let me see your arms," Snape took another step forward and Harry clenched his jaw.  
  
"No."  
  
"Mr. Potter, let me see your arms."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please. Harry, let me see your arms. Please," Snape lowered his voice and let a bit of his empathy to the boy leak into it. Harry didn't notice, but was slightly surprised when his hated professor asked him kindly to do something.  
  
Harry breathed shakily then slowly pushed his sleeves up, showing Snape a map of twisting and deep scaring. Both arms had scabs that had yet to scar, "It was only when I was bad, and he was drunk. and. It wasn't their fault! I took time away from their being with their son! It was my fault, I deserved it." Harry lowered his face, silent tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
Snape gently took one of Harry's arms and looked it over. It was bad scarring. Very bad, "Harry, you don't deserve this. You never have and you never will deserve the pain that this caused you. It wasn't your fault," Snape reached over, ignoring the wince, and lifted Harry's face up to look him in the eye, "Never ever believe that this was your fault."  
  
Tears refused to listen and they fell down the teens face, his green eye open in a wondering silence, "I. I don't deserve." His voice was whispering and he couldn't control his emotions. A sob came from him and he fell into Snape's arms, crying softly. He felt a gentle hand run up and down his back and heard soothing whispers from above and he started to mumble into the warm think robes coving the man he was clutching as though his life depended on it. 


	4. Mental Folder

Suspect: Hi. New chappie. I was supposed to be doing work but it was so boring that I'm doing this instead. Praise all gods and goddess' you know that I love this story and am hopefully going to finish it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise! I do own Lilith and Athena though. Want to use them, or mention them, please, go right ahead!  
  
Warning: PG just for a little language and violence. Not much, considering that two of the main characters are babies! There is some Angst in here as well, for all those interested. Lots of suspense!  
  
Pairings: Harry and someone. I changed it. **wiggles eyebrows** I don't know, some of you may like it, some of you may not. And no. It's not going to be a Harry/Sev  
  
Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus on the side!  
  
Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers. Warning, this is a **work in progress**... most it is written in longhand, but I've got a plot line until the end.  
  
Dragon_Soul: Of course Lucius is alright! I like that part too, it was fun to write!  
  
SugerGirl: Thank you.  
  
Creamy Mimi: Yes, the others... **sighs** It ^will^ be interesting... Here you go! New chappie!  
  
Lauren: Sorry. I've changed my mind about the pairing with Harry, so it's not set until I write it down... I don't know if Harry will be with a guy or not.  
  
Diana Lucille Snape: Maybe maybe... you've forgotten that he legally adopted them! He is of legal age... Of course he's going to be by himself for a while, I like to write him like that. I so do enjoy Draco with the poor boy too!  
  
Illustrious sorrow: Can't tell, don't know... Sorry!  
  
Laline1225: Yes it does. Or at least it does now! **wink**  
  
JosePotter: Hi again! Don't you just love the bonding that happens? I do... I hope you enjoy this part of the story too!  
  
Zaln: Hi. I seem to be getting a lot of nonslash reviews, but I am writing this for my enjoyment, not yours so be prepared for anything to happen...  
  
TheKing001: You're back! Goodie! Slash has ^not^ forsaken you! Sirius and Remus will be introduced soon!  
  
Richen: **shyly** Hi. I've read your stories and have you on fav's... Somewhere. I'm so happy that one of my favourite authors read me story! **bows** thank you thank you! By the way, he might be. Don't forget Draco though!  
  
TheKing001: I don't think so... I actually don't really like them together... Ginny's a bit immature for what Harry's been through. Sorry!  
  
Galen: Hold your horses! You are so annoying Chris... I'm writing!  
  
Pirotess: Yes, I do know the concept of updating, I just have to find time to write the fricking thing... I hate school, I really do... Sorry 'bout keeping you waiting!  
  
*******##*******##*******##*******##*******##*******  
  
Severus sighed. Thank Merlin that Harry's relatives were dead... He'd be tempted to go over there and kill them just for fun... Even Lucius didn't *beat* his son... Hit him here and there, but he didn't beat him...  
  
"Harry," Severus leaned Harry's face up, "If you ever need to talk, my door is open... Even in the middle of the night."  
  
Harry gave the professor a small smile and nodded. Severus didn't force him to say anything else, he just backed away, nodded and then left quietly. He knew that Harry would talk when he was ready, not before. Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady he turned and looked back up the stairs with a thoughtful look on his face then exited the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry watching his professor leave, rubbing his eyes free of the remaining tears. "Shit..." That was a surprise... Snape didn't do things like that usually. ~Oh well~ Harry shrugged and finished unpacking his clothes. When he was done Harry made for the hidden steps. He paused, standing over Lilith and Athena. They were adorable.  
  
But it was time for supper, and if they didn't get it now they'd scream until he went insane. Gently he removed the blanket, folded it and put it beside the cradle. He picked up Lilith, who was waking faster then Athena, and before she could get her gurgle out had her occupied with the bottle. Athena watched for about two seconds before she started to whimper. It took about a minute for her to reach the level of noise called 'screaming'. Harry didn't worry, they were surrounded by rock and the only other people in the castle were several floors and halls away.  
  
When Lilith was finished, Harry burped her and exchanged babies, "Shh now Athena, food's coming," he murmured to the child and rocked her slightly in his arms.  
  
As he rocked, he closed his eye's in thought, 'If I'm going to be in class most of the day, you guys are going to need something to entertain yourselves with. When will I see you? Hmm..." Harry frowned, "Well, every night..." He hmm'ed again, "I can ask MacGonagall if I can do magic over the summer in the castle now..."  
  
Athena finished eating and Harry set her down with Lilith, deciding to play with them for a bit before going down to eat himself.  
  
Thirty minutes later the short sixteen your old skidded into the great hall, robes flying behind him, hair more tangled then ever, breathing hard and green eye's filled with guilt, apprehension and worry, "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time..."He huffed swiping back his hair.  
  
MacGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Please keep track of time from now on Harry, we were about to send out a search party."  
  
Harry nodded before sitting in the only empty chair.  
  
Which was right beside Severus. Severus gave Harry a small unnoticeable smile and kept eating like he didn't care.  
  
Halfway through the meal Harry looked to MacGonagall, "Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" she didn't even look up.  
  
"Can I do magic while I'm in the castle of the summer? There aren't any Muggles to see if I do..."  
  
MacGonagall looked up, startled "I should think not!" she cried, "Magic is for when your are learning things, not for fun and games! It's very dangerous boy!"  
  
Harry flinched away from her words and tone, ":I'm sorry. I didn't know, I mean, I... Sorry," he stuttered slightly.  
  
MacGonagall looked shocked at herself, "No, Harry it's my fault, I'm sorry for yelling, you're not in trouble, really," hurriedly she calmed and reassured the boy, inwardly raging at his aunt and uncle, ~Thank Merlin they're dead~  
  
Severus watched this sadly, knowing that the child was responding to the tone and the use of 'boy' by the professor. He resolved to watch over Harry closely for the next while, to make sure that he was all right.  
  
Harry went back to eating, slowly chewing every bite carefully. His green eyes darkened as he thought of Voldemort and the danger he represented to his children, his daughters. Softly he growled, his parental instincts on full blast. Without noticing it, his face contorted into a truly menacing snarl, like that you would find on a lions face after threatening her cubs.  
  
The teachers did notice though. Severus mentally made a note of it.  
  
After supper was done Severus carefully began a mental folder on the boy- who-lived. In it he added that the child didn't eat much, not very damn much at all.  
  
"Thank you for supper," Harry politely said and left the great hall. He hurried through the halls, ignoring portraits and ghosts, eager to get back to his children.  
  
Lilith and Athena were asleep when he arrived in the hidden room. Thanking every deity he knew, Harry sat down at the desk beside the cradle and started to finish he History of magic homework and Charms. 


	5. Moving

Suspect: Hello again! I'm back and I've brought gifts for all! I hope most of you are happy with what I've given you, but hey! Not everyone gets what they what! General thank you to the reviewers... I just wrote down the entire plotline for the school year and... Holy shit it was six single pages long... I think that's long for a *simple* plotline!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise! I do own Lilith and Athena though. Want to use them, or mention them, please, go right ahead! Sorry, got to add that Athena is not my name, I saw her in another story. It the name is yours, thanks for giving me the idea!  
  
Warning: PG just for a little language and violence maybe in the later chapters a little 14A sex... I don't know. Not much violence, considering that two of the main characters are babies! There is some angst in here as well, for all those interested... Lots of suspense!  
  
Pairings: Harry and someone. I don't know, some of you may like it, some of you may not... And no... It's not going to be a Harry/Sev, but it is going to be slash!  
  
Ron/Hermione and Severus/Remus on the side!  
  
Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers... Warning, this is a **work in progress**... most it is written in longhand, but I've got a plot line until the end.  
  
TheKing001: I'm sorry King, but... It's gonna be slash!  
  
Nicki: Thank you, I like having people say that the chappies are good!  
  
Lady FoxFire: Oh my god! I love your stories! I love 'A Broken Child', I really hope you finish it... I can't wait for the next part! I can't believe you like this one! Thank you so much for reviewing! Slash all the way!  
  
Some Guy: Sorry kid, slashiness is taking over. If you have a problem then I'm going to either ask you to leave or to not flame me. If you do flame me I will set the fires of hell onto your ass. Then thank your for your opinion and never notice you again!  
  
illustrious sorrow: What the hell do you mean, 'Finally updated'? At least I didn't take three months to get the next fricking part out! And read the damn warning and pairing for god's sake, I'm getting tired of all the 'no slash' whines!  
  
Diana Lucille Snape: Lots of questions... Mmm... Well, to start with, a thank you for your review and wonderful comments! Sev *is* going to become a father type figure, more of a friend who can hear anything out, like a favourite Uncle. Children don't start speaking until they're about seven to eight months old. They start to string words together at eighteen months or so, so you have a little while for that to happen... Just think of Harry's reaction when they day 'Daddy'! Yes. Moony and Paddy come on scene. Not yet, your going to have to wait - again - for that. Draco's coming! School hasn't started yet! He'll be there! So many questions... Just read and review and you're sure to find out! Thank you again!  
  
Galen: You need a life. I saw you in the library! You told me that your fic was bigger! I know that! For gods sakes... Anyway, I hopefully manage to make every chapter around a 1000 words, so there! *sticks tongue out*  
  
This one's only Seven hundred and some... Oh well!  
  
*******##*******##*******##*******##*******##*******  
  
For the last two weeks of vacation at Hogwarts Harry found time to do every - take care of Lilith and Athena, go visit Hagrid, finish his homework and talk a little with Severus. The talks with the ex-hated potions professor had been in Severus' quarters usually, with the occasion of a walk around the grounds. By the time that a week had gone by Harry and Severus had formed a tenuous friendship that was well balanced, Severus heard things that no one else did and Harry got to know a bit about the professor. They had both silently agreed not to share their friendship with anyone else, especially when school started again.  
  
When Harry wasn't doing any of that he was usually up in the library with a charms book, or a transfigurations book that he started to study to find out how to make things for children that weren't dangerous. He found that he had a quite a bit of work yet to do on baby things, he really had no toys for the kids. They didn't seem to mind though, after all, they had Hedwig.  
  
Harry also worried about what would happen when school did start up again. Could he hide the kids from the Slytherin's in the school? Could he manage to take care of them the way they needed in their first few months? He really didn't know, so after a few days of fretting he decided to just get there when he got there.  
  
MacGonagall took him be surprise the day she caught up to him and ask him if he remembered that the students would be coming the next day.  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot! I... I have to get things..." MacGonagall watched in a silent confusion as he dashed away, forgetting about her. She shrugged then and went back on her way. Kids these days!  
  
Harry hurried up to the tower and quickly started to throw most of his stuff into his trunk. He had found a room two days ago on the third floor - which was still restricted - that would be perfect for him to stay in with the children. He already asked if he could use it and Dumbledore had agreed. As soon as he was done he dragged the trunk up the to kids room and put their stuff away as well. He had to get them moved before the other students moved in!  
  
Suddenly he stopped and stood up straight.  
  
"Calm down Harry, you have the rest of the day!" Harry sighed at himself and slumped back into a chair; "You have all day..." he repeated and looked over to Lilith and Athena. They were watching him with a detached humour, "Oh shut up you two, it _is_ your life we're talking about!" The children gurgled and giggled at him, not understanding his words but his tone. He sighed again and shook his head. They were going to be the death of him.  
  
Harry sighed and stood once again, gathering the baby clothing he had dropped in his sudden revelation. When he was done he shrunk the trunk with one of Severus' potions, placed it in one of his pockets and wrapped the girls up in his invisibility cloak.  
  
"'Ight now, to your new room we go!" Harry hefted the children up and was on his way. He was thanking Merlin by the time that he reached the new room. He was sure that he would have been accosted by at least one of the teachers, but hadn't seen a single respected personage.  
  
Setting the kids down on the queen sized bed he pulled his trunk out and set everything up. Tedious work that had to be done. Boring as hell...  
  
"So, new room, new bed, no one else in the room when I'm sleeping... I'm going to get lonely..." Harry sat down next to the kids. Maybe he should tell Severus of them... No, that wouldn't work... He was still Snape after all and he would feel obligated to tell Dumbledore about them and then Dumbledore would fell obligated to tell Fudge about them and then Fudge would come and take them away...  
  
"Quite thinking like that Harry," He berated himself. Some things never change though, and that would be how Severus was at the core of his being, and that was a conniving bastard who would do all he could to get Harry expelled.  
  
But he was a friend now...  
  
He was a honourable man with a debt to Dumbledore...  
  
He was a spy, he could keep secrets...  
  
Damn it, Harry didn't know _what_ Severus would do anymore.  
  
By the time bed-time came Harry was so flustered about his choices that he fell into the bed and was unconscious in a second or less. 


	6. Sorry

Alright alright, I'm sorry that there have been no new chapters for 'Children' for a while, but my parents have banned me from the computer and they _still_ won't let me back on. I am typing this while they are away for the next half and hour. I haven't found _any_time to myself. Can you believe that?  
  
Evil...  
  
I say my parents are evil... Okay, I'm going now, I'll get the next part up as soon as my rights are given back!  
  
P.S. I love all you reviewers, especially those who flame me, 'cause it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Thnkz!!!!!!! 


End file.
